Quem sou fui eu
by Nicka I
Summary: Milo é o típico conquistador que já destuíu o coração de várias mulheres, mas um dia ele descobre que se meteu com a mulher errada! Fic baseada em LALOLA!
1. Chapter 1

1ª Parte:Quem sou (fui) eu

Al momento de ser realista,

Nunca me considere un especialista

y sin embargo algo en mi cambió

se exatamente como sucedió,

Mi corazón palpitaba

cada vez que se hombre se me acecaba

y con el tiempo me empezo a gustar

Debo decir que no me fue tan mal

Como de repente todo es ordenado

desde que has llegado, mi vida cambió

ya no soy la misma que tú conociste

entonces ahora estoy mucho mejor!

Porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido

haber recorrido lo que recorri

y al final de cuentas, él era mi recompensa

que suerte que nunca me fuí

Yo nunca fui muy afortunada

Mis anteriores novios no me cuidaban,

me maltrataban y me hacian llorar

y nadie me venia consolar

Ahora estoy como loca pensando

que voy a comerle la boca

Quiero besarlo hasta sentir dolor

Y someterlo a nuestro hermoso amor

Como de repente todo es ordenado

desde que has llegado, mi vida cambió

ya no soy la misma que tú conociste

entonces ahora estoy mucho mejos!

Porque me di cunta que tuvo sentido

haber recorrido lo que recorri

y al final de cuentas, él era mi recompensa

Que suerte que nunca me fuí

Que suerte que nunca me fuí

Que suerte que nunca me fuí

Que suerte que nunca me fuí...

_-" Oi pessoal eu sou Milo Kilarius o diretor de edição e cara mais bonitão da revista Gold Boys trabalho na editora desta famosíssima revista e estou deixando uma mina que eu tava pegando até ontem na rua dela antes de ir trampá."_

- Adeus Shina!

- Adeus?Mas eu pensei que nós fossemos nos ver hoje a noite, Milo?!

- Ah, claro é só modo de falar. - _"dou um sorriso amarelo"_

_"Ela desce do meu porche prateado.E assim que bate a porta":_

- Ah, tá! vai esperando minha filha, vai esperando! - _"Odeio mulher grudenta!"_

Todo mundo gosta de mim!

Todo mundo gosta de mim!

Eu sei que eu sou bonito,

divertido e enteligente,

só não sei como

eu pude conquistar toda essa gente

É uma coisa tão gostosa

todo dia eu agradeço

É tão bom sentir-se amado,

Mas no fundo eu mereço!

Todo mundo gosta de mim!

Todo mundo gosta de mim!

_-" Esse é o toque do meu celular, não sei porque mais acho que tem haver comigo."_

- Ai doga!Cade a p do celular?...Achei!

- Fala Enzo! - _"Enzo é meu amigo e vice-diretor de edição."_

- Milo, onde você ta?

- To indo pra aí, ué!

- Então anda logo que vai ter reunião geral agora.

- Tá. - _"desliguei na cara dele, ele odeia quando eu faço isso!hahaha"_

- Desgraçado!desligou na minha cara denovo!

Saindo do elevador...

- Oi June, tudo bem gata? - _"A June é a gatinha da recepição.Já peguei é lógico!"_

- Tudo Milo.Estão esperando você na sala de reuniões.

- Tá valeu! - _"Ela ainda gosta de mim. Fazer o que?Acho que eu causo dependencia!"_

Sala de reuniões...

- Opa! Dá uma lincencinha aí pessoal.

- Chegando atrazado denovo né Milo? - _"Esse é o Shion, ele é meu chefe, e a gente se entende muito bem é como se ele fosse um pai pra mim."_

- Foi mal Shion, prometo que amanhã eu chego mas cedo.

- Ainda bem que o lançamento da revista não depende de você, porque aí nós estariámos perdidos! -

_" Esse é o CHATO do Aiolia Messinia ele é o fotógrafo da revista.Acho que ele é revoltado, porque eu pego todas as modelos e ele não.Otário!"_

_- "Mais uma reunião chata terminada, ufa!"_

_- "Minha sala é uma das melhores e tem uma linda vista pra a praça principal de Atenas e eu adoro a minha cadeira branquinha e confortavel de diretor, além da minha mesinha com tampo de vidro e meu PC black com tela de LCD na minha sala tenho um cabide para por meu sobretudo preto e alguns exemplares que fizeram mais sucusso da revista devidamenta emolduradas e colocadas nas paredes, e claro devo acrescentar que a revista Gold Boys é uma revista masculina , não como a Plaboy, mas sempre tem mulheres lindas na capa, aliás por falar emPlayboy eu adoraria trabalhar lá, mas isso não vem ao caso!"_

- Milo, aqui estão as fotos novas da revista.

_- "Droga, esse cara nunca bate na porta?!"_

- Tá depois eu do uma olhada, Deixa aí!

- Pessoalmente eu acho que nós deveríamos mudar um pouco, por outras fotos, é sempre a mesma coisa!Mulher na capa, mulher nas páginas, mulher em tudo!

- Aiolia, primeiro o diretor sou eu, segundo não perguntei a sua opinião e finalmente terceiro não vamos mudar nada!Está bom demais desse jeito.

- Claro você que sabe, mas esse seu pensamento atrasado é ridículo!

- Tá que seja, agora tchau! - _"Esse cara definitivamente me irrita!"_

_"Ei o que é isso? Ele tá ficando louco de bater a porta da minha sala?!"_

- A mamãezinha não te deu educação não é?Troglodita! - _"Só não levanto daqui e bato nele porque to com preguisa."_

_- "As horas passaram rápido no escritório hoje e eu já estou dentro do meu porche conversível prata indo para casa novamente, mas não pensem que meu dia acabou, eu ainda vou me trocar e me encontrar com o Enzo e todos meus amigos do escritório num barzinho chamado "O Santuário" é que eu sempre venho pra casa me trocar antes de ir, sabe como é né?Vou pegar umas gatinhas e aí tenho que estar cheirosinho e bem arrumado."_

No apartamento...

- Oi né Milo?!

_"Este é o Kamus a gente divide o apartamento. Ele é locutor em uma rádio chamada Aquarius, o programa dele faz o maior sucesso, mas ele apesar de ser meu amigo de infância também é careta igual o tal de Aiolia"_

- Oi Kamyu, foi mal é que sabe como é, to com pressa de chegar no Santuário.

- É eu sei.Quando se trata de mulher você tem uma pressa!

- E tenho mesmo.

- Por falar em mulher uma tal de Shina te ligou.

- Ih! Quando for ela nem atende!

- Milo você é um canalha sabia?Qualquer dia você vai acabar se dando mal.

- Milo Kilarius sempre se dá bem! - _"Vou para meu quarto rindo enquanto Kamus balança a cabeça em sinal de negativo como sempre costuma fazer"_

_"Tomei um banho e já escolhi a roupa, mas antes de me trocar como de costume me olho um pouco no espelho: meus cabelos azulados combinam perfeitamente com meus olhos azuis que por sua vez contrastam perfeitamente com minha pele morena do sol, meu corpo bem definido e meu bem mais valioso devidamente guardado (mais não por muito tempo) em minha cueca boxer branca e que por acaso fica muito bem em mim , é eu sou lindo!Acho que ainda não disse mas eu adoro ser homem!"_

_" Que barulho é esse? Ah, é o meu celular."_

- É o meu! - _"gritei pra avisar ao Kamus"_

- Lógico que é, você acha que o meu celular teria um toque assim? - _"só rindo mesmo!"_

_-" Ai! é aquela chata!"_

- Oi, Shina!

- Oi, Milo a gente vai se ver hoje?

- Ah, princesa não vai dar.

- Porque?

- É que justamente agora eu tenho que ir a uma reunião de trabalho.

- Ah, que pena!

- É mesmo, mais fazer o que?

- Bom, então tchau!

- Tchau! - _"Me livrei de mais uma trouxa"_

- Beijo. - _"Ta pensando que eu sou idiota?Reunião sei. Você vai ver uma coisinha Milo Kilarius"_

- Outro.

- Kamus to saindo.

- Tá eu não vou te esperar.

No barzinho...

_- "Agora eu sei porque esse lugar se chama Santuário, só tem deusa"_

- Oi Milo, chega aí cara. _"Este é o Seiya, um puxa-saco do escritório"_

- Oi! E aí muitas gatas?

- Muitas mesmo.

- É! Pena que você não vai pegar nenhuma né Seiya?

- Ah!Também não é assim chefinho.

- Meu você mente mal pra c!

- Quem é aquela que vem ali?

- Ali onde? - _"Quando me virei... pra que?! É a Shina f!"_

- Reunião de trabalho não é Milo?

- É, eu posso explicar.

- Explicar o que seu canalha? - _"Eu já ouví isso antes e não gosto nada do que acontesse depois."_

- Eu...Eu...

PLAF!! - _"Kamus e sua boca maldita!"_

- Ai! - _"Sabia que ela ía me dar um tapa na cara!"_

- Você não sabe com quem se meteu Milo Kilarius, não sabe!

- Milo você tá bem?

- To Seiya.

- Quer um gelinho?Isso aí vai inchar.

- Não!Acho melhor eu ir pra casa.

- Então, até amanhã!

- Até!

No apartamento...

- Porque mulher tem que ser tão histérica?Elas sempre batem na cara ou dão joelhada, não sabem bater em outros lugares não?!

- Você queria um soco no estômago?

- É, pensando bem, melhor levar tapa na cara.

- Veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos ela não destruiu nenhuma geração futura sua!

- É, mas mesmo assim acabou com a minha noite.Quer saber vou dormir!

- Boa noite!

- Boa noite Kamyu!

No meio da noite...

_"Nossa mais que calor.Que horas são? (olho para o relógio) 3:30a.m., ainda?vou dormir mais um pocou._

No outro dia mais ou menos 9:00a.m...

-Ai, ai, mais um dia de trabalho! -_ "Me levanto da cama e vou para o meu banheiro fazer a barba mas..."_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Continua...

Músicas:

Abertura:Enamorada (Miranda)

Toque do Celular:Todo mundo gosta de mim! (Trage a Rigor)

Momento tradução com Shura:

Shura:Hola!Vamos a traduzir las palavras!

Shura:Novio

Nicka:Namorado

Shura:Nadie

Nicka:Ninguém

Shura:Someterlo

Nicka:Submeter-lo

Shura:Parabéns, Nicka!Y finalmente Milo tuvo lo que mereció!

Milo:Cala boca espanhol, que eu peguei a tua mina!hahaha

Shura:Mas ella se vingará por nós dos!hahaha

Nicka:Pelo amor de Deus!O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ser um homem feminino não fere o meu lado masculino!...Ou será que fere?**

No capítulo anterior...

- Ai, ai, mais um dia de trabalho! - _"Me levanto da cama e vou para o meu banheiro fazer a barba mas..."_

2ºCapítulo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

- Milo, o que ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

_"Foi essa a reação do Kamus ao entrar no banheiro do meu quarto."_

- O que você fez com o Milo?Aliás, como você chegou aqui?Você é algum tipo de louca assasina?

- A pergunta é ...O QUE FIZERAM COMIGO??

- Como assim o que fizeram com você moça?

- Moça o c! Eu sou o Milo, seu palerma!

- A tá!E eu sou a Avril Lavigne! -_ "Palhaço!"_

- Deixa de ser idiota!Tô dizendo que eu sou o Milo.

- Então, prove! - _"O Kamus sabe ser teimoso, quando quer!"_

- Tá legal, vejamos...ah, sim! se eu não fosse o Milo como eu saberia que por baixo desse cabelo todo aí tem uma cicatríz de um dia que nós estávamos jogando futebol e o Aldebaran te derrubou, aliás você se lembra do Deba?Ele era tão legal.

- Mi...Milo? É você mesmo?

- É claro que sou, em algum lugar aqui dentro eu ainda sou.

- Mas o que aconteceu com você?

- Se eu soubesse já teria resolvido, você não acha?

- O que nós vamos fazer agora?

- Não sei, mais eu quero voltar a ser eu mesmo e logo!

- Já sei, toma um banho e depois a gente vê o que faz ta legal?

- Tá! - _"Fecho a porta e vou tomar meu banho, apesar do medo que estou sentindo vou me olhar no espelho.Meus cabelos que antes eram azuis e longos agora estão curtos e ruivos, meus olhos antes azuis agora são verdes, minha pele morena sumiu e agora eu estou me sentindo a branca de neve, c agora eu tenho seios! Bem pelo menos eu não sou uma baranga, dos males o menor!"_

- Milo já terminou o banho?O café já está pronto.

- Já to saindo. -_ "Devo adimitir, eu sou bem gata!... Mas o que eu to falando? Eu quero ser gatO com O"_

Na cozinha...

- Sabe Milo enquanto você estava tomando banho eu estava pensando.

- A, é?No que?

- Este não é o nosso único problema.

- Não?

- Não.

- E qual é o outro?

- Você tem que ir trabalhar em cinco minutos, e você não é mais você... exatamente.

- Ai Zeus! É verdade, não dá pra eu faltar, o que nós vamos fazer Kamyu?

- Hum...

- Eu to falando dos meus problemas e você tá gemendo?!

- Não eu to pensando.

- Mesmo? No que?

- Em uma saída temporária, é lógico, pra tudo isso e acho que já encontrei.

- Mesmo e qual é?

- Vamos ligar para o seu chefe e eu digo que seu pai está doente e você teve que viajar as pressas para a Rússia pra cuidar dele.

- Tá mais e aí como eu vou trabalhar?

- Primeiro a gente inventa um nome pra você e depois diz que você é uma prima que o Milo mandou para ficar no lugar dele.

- Kamyu, se eu não gostasse de mulher eu te dava um beijo na boca agora.

- Credo! Liga logo vai!

- Tá bom.

No escritório...

- Pra variar a nossa "estrela" está a trazada!

- Calma, Aiolia, ele vai chegar, ele vai chegar - ou eu mato ele.

- Ah, tá sei Shion!

- Espera o meu celular ta tocando.

- "Alô!

- Alô quem está falando é o senhor Shion?

- Sim, porque?

- Eu sou Kamus, amigo do Milo e estou ligando para avisar que ele teve que viajar as pressas para cuidar do pai dele que está muito doente.

- Mas onde o pai dele mora?

- O pai dele é um general que serve o exército russo.

- Você está querendo me dizer que ele foi pra Rússia.

- Sim, mas uma prima dele veio para a Grécia para ocupar o lugar dele temporáriamente na editora.

- Menos mal, sendo assim senhor Kamus pessa para a tal prima dele vir logo para a empreza, por favor.

- Sim, claro ela já está indo.

- Obrigado por avisar-me.

- Imagine."

- Pessoal o pai do Milo está doente e ele teve que viajar para cuidar dele.

- Isso porque ele ía chegar.

- Calma Aiolia, então o senhor quer dizer que a empreza está sem diretor?

- Sim, Enzo, embora ele tenha mandado uma prima dele para ocupar seu lugar eu terei que escolher um novo diretor.

- O senhor deve escolher alguém de sua total confiança.

- Eu sei, Enzo, e por isso esta reunião está adiada enquanto eu espero a moça chegar e tomo minha decizão.Então todos ao trabalho!

Meia hora depois...

- Bom dia June!

- Bom dia moça!...Como a senhorita sabe o meu nome?

- Ah! é que...é que... - _"droga, sai dessa agora Milo, sai dessa!" _- eu sou a prima do Milo e ele me falou que a moça da recepção se chama June...é isso!

- Ah, tá!

- O Shion está me esperando.

- Claro, qual é o seu nome?

- Marin.

- Só um momentinho senhorita Marin, eu vou avisar que a senhorita já chegou.

- Tudo bem.

Na sala do Shion...

- Que bela hora para ele ficar doente!

TRIM, TRIM (isso é o telefone)

- "Oi June.

- Shion a Marin já chegou.

- Quem é Marin?

- A prima do Milo.

- Manda entrar.

- Esta bem."

- Ele disse para a senhorita entrar.

- Obrigada June.

Devolta a sala do Shion...

- Com licença!

- Olá, eu sou Shion, muito prazer!

- Eu sou Marin Kilarius, e o prazer é meu!

- Sente-se, por favor Marin.

- Obrigado... quer dizer obrigadA.

- Então seu tiu está doente?

- Meu tiu?

- O pai do Milo, ele não é seu tiu?!

- Ah! é...é sim.

- Você ficará no lugar do Milo?

- Isso vai depender do que o senhor achar melhor.

- Então nesse caso vá para a sala de reuniões e espere lá.

- Sim senhor.

- Ah! Pergunte a June onde fica a sala.

- Han?! Porque?

- Você não é nova aqui?!

- Ah! é mesmo.

Na sala da vice- presidencia de edição

- Agora que o Milo está fora do caminho eu serei o novo diretor de edição!

- Você acha mesmo Enzo?

- Claro porque não?

- Eu ouví dizerem que o Milo mandou uma prima para ficar no lugar dele.

- Minha querida Artemis, você acha mesmo que o Shion vai colocar uma desconhecida na presidencia?

- Vendo por este lado...

Devolta a sala de reuniões...

_-"Quando eu entrei na sala estavam todos sentados nos mesmos lugares de sempre:Shion na cabeça da mesa, a sua esquerda Artemis, ao lado dela a Minu e ao lado da Minu o idiota do Seiya.A direita do Shion estavam a minha cadeira vazia, o insuportável do Aiolia Messinia e o meu amigo Enzo."_

Al momento de ser realista,

Nunca me considere un especialista

y sin embargo algo en mi cambió

se exatamente como sucedió,

Mi corazón palpitaba

cada vez que se hombre se me acecaba

y con el tiempo me empezo a gustar

Debo decir que no me fue tan mal

Como de repente todo es ordenado

desde que has llegado, mi vida cambió

ya no soy la misma que tú conociste

entonces ahora estoy mucho mejor!

Porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido

haber recorrido lo que recorri

y al final de cuentas, él era mi recompensa

que suerte que nunca me fuí

Yo nunca fui muy afortunada

Mis anteriores novios no me cuidaban,

me maltrataban y me hacian llorar

y nadie me venia consolar

Ahora estoy como loca pensando

que voy a comerle la boca

Quiero besarlo hasta sentir dolor

Y someterlo a nuestro hermoso amor

Como de repente todo es ordenado

desde que has llegado, mi vida cambió

ya no soy la misma que tú conociste

entonces ahora estoy mucho mejos!

Porque me di cunta que tuvo sentido

haber recorrido lo que recorri

y al final de cuentas, él era mi recompensa

Que suerte que nunca me fuí

Que suerte que nunca me fuí

Que suerte que nunca me fuí

Que suerte que nunca me fuí...

Continua...

Milo - Estou tentando narrar a minha história sózinho, mas acho que a Nicka vai ter que me ajudar de vez em quando.

PAF!

Nicka - Isso Aiolia! quebra a porta da minha casa, afinal de contas é de graça mesmo né?!

Aiolia - Que estória é essa de ajudar a narrar?

Nicka - E que problema tem nisso?

Aiolia - Engraçado você não me ajudou a narrar Far Away, mais vai ajudar ele.

Milo - Isso mesmo, perdeu!

Nicka - Cala boca Milo, já não me basta aquela palhaçada que você armou comigo em "Uma Noite Ou Muito Mais?"

Milo - Aquilo não foi nada.

Nicka - Não foi nada! O Aiolia ficou uma semana sem falar comigo!

Milo - Tá, tá.

Nicka - Para de graça porque senão eu te ponho de samanbaia na próxima fic!

Milo - Pelo amor de Zeus não faça isso, já basta você ter me transformado em Marin!

Nicka - Então fica na sua!

Milo - Ta bom, espero que estejam gostando do minha Fic, comentem!

Agradecimentos:

**Lannyluck :**Valew pelas correções, (só atravéz das críticas consegimos melhorar) mas eu escreví deste modo para facilitar a compreenção de quem não saca muito de espanhol!Ah! outra coisa, acho que você já viu que a Shina se vingou né?!(eu não ía deixar o Milo tratar ela mal e ficar impune!)

**Jay Takanori**:Somos duas porque eu também A-DO-RO lalola e próximo cap sai hoje(domingão)porque eu posto no panbox também e quero igualar os capítulos.

GENTE VALEW PELAS REVIEWS!!

Bjoks


	3. Chapter 3

**Ser um homem feminino não fere o meu lado masculino!...Ou será que fere?**

No capítulo anterior...

_-"Quando eu entrei na sala estavam todos sentados nos mesmos lugares de sempre:Shion na cabeça da mesa, a sua esquerda Artemis, ao lado dela a Minu e ao lado da Minu o idiota do Seiya.A direita do Shion estavam a minha cadeira vazia, o insuportável do Aiolia Messinia e o meu amigo Enzo."_

# **3ºCapítulo**

- Senhores esta é Marin Kilarius, prima do Milo.

- Muito prazer em conhecer a todos - _"Menos você Aiolia!"_

- Sente-se Marin - _"A cadeira é minha, mesmo."_

- Muito prazer em conhece-la, Marin!

- O prazer é meu! - _"Ou seria o despraser?!"_

- Bem, este que acabou de falar com você é o Aiolia nosso fotógrafo, o que está ao lado dele é o Enzo vice-diretor de edição, a sua frente estão Artemis a responssável pelo financeiro, ao lado dela esta a Minu chefe do departamento de moda e o Seiya que é o responssável pelas entrevistas feitas para a revista.

- O seu primo está bem?

- Sim, Seiya é o pai dele que está doente.

- Ah, tá!

- Esqueceram de dizer que ele é um completo imbecil. - _"Por que ele ta cochichando comigo?"_

- Por favor Aiolia, faça silêncio sim?

- Claro Enzo!

- Proceguindo eu pensei bastante e decidi que o novo diretor de edição da empreza será _-"Porque o Enzo se levantou?" _- a Marin.

- Como?

- Ele disse que é a Marin, Enzo.

- Ninguém te perguntou nada Messinia.

- Eu estou realmente encantada em ser a nova diretora de edição.

- Eu imaginei que sendo prima do Milo você deve ser tão competente quanto ele.

- Claro, será como se ele ainda estivesse aqui!

- Parabéns!

- Obrigada, Aiolia! - _"O que deu nele?E, porque ele está me olhando desse jeito?"_

- Bem, a nossa reunião está encerrada.E seja bem vinda Marin!

- Obrigada novamente Shion!

- Minu mostre aonde fica a sala dela, por favor.

- Pode deixar.

Fora da sala de reuniões...

- Marin esta é sua sala.

- Ah, tá!Obrigada Minu! - _"Se eu tiver que dizer mais um obrigada eu vou me matar!"_

Na sala do Enzo...

- Como o Shion pode ser tão irresponsável?Ele mal conhece ela e já vai pondo num cargo tão importante só porque ela é bonitinha?!

- A inveja mata meu caro Enzo.

- Cala a boca Artemis!

- Nossa, então está bem da minha boca não sai mais nada, mas temos que dar um jeito nisso.

- Você pensa que eu não sei?Eu vou resolver isso agora mesmo.

No banheiro feminino...

- Ai, to tão cansado não sabia que ser mulher dava tanto trabalho, ter ficar retocando maquiagem toda hora é um saco!

- Com linceça senhorita!

- Enzo? O que você está fazendo aqui?... Enfim, não entereça eu queria falar com você.

- Não, agora você não vai falar nada! Vai só escutar!

- Ham?!

- Escuta aqui, se você está achando que vai chegar aqui mandar em tudo, tomar o lugar que é meu por direito e que seu priminho já tinha roubado... -_ "Epa! me chamar de ladrão, não meu amigo!"_

- Olha aqui você, primeiro solta o meu pescoço!Você ta me machucando!Segundo o meu primo não roubou nada!Você que é incompetente!

- Cala boca! Eu não terminei de falar e tão pouco vou te soltar, isto é só um aviso não se meta comigo e com a minha empreza...

- Agora a empreza é sua?

- Calada!!Você não sabe quem é Enzo Vitalli, não sabe aonde está se metendo!

- E pelo visto o meu primo também não sabia quem é Enzo Vitalli!

- Seu primo é um idiota! Mas eu vou acabar com você, com ele e qualquer um que entre no meu caminho, ouviu bem? - _"Da pra acreditar?O cretino ainda me jogou encima da porta do banheiro!"_

- Isso mesmo, vai, vai, sai logo daqui seu troglodita!

Do lado de fora do banheiro...

- Enzo?Eu não sabia que você costumava usar o banheiro feminino?!

- Cala a boca Aiolia!

- Nossa que será que deu nele?

- Ele é um idiota!

- Marin?O que foi?Você está bem?

- Estou.

- O que são essas marcas vermelhas no seu pescoço?

- Nada Aiolia, nada.

- O Enzo não te fez nada?Fez?Porque se fez eu...

- Não. Pode ficar tranqüilo.

- Se você diz...

- Eu vou para minha sala.

- Esta bem!... - O que será que ele fez com ela? - murmurou Aiolia

Na sala do Milo, quer dizer da Marin...

- "Idiota!E eu que pensava que conhecia ele, bem que o Aiolia sempre disse que ele era um idiota, porque eu nunca acreditei nele?É duro reconhecer mais ele tinha razão!...Quem diria que no final das contas o Aiolia seria o único a realmente se importar comigo, e por conseqüencia o único com quem eu poderia contar!"

Milo resolve dar uma olhadinha travéz do viro de sua sala e quando olha para Aiolia ele lhe sorri, mas a alma de Milo que ele querendo ou não já está adquirindo a sensibilidade feminina percebe que aquele sorriso não era apenas mais um sorriso, aquele sorriso era realmente sincero.

_"Sorrio de volta, fazer o que?" _

# Continua...

Ficou menor que os outros capítulos, eu sei, mas é que eu estou novamente em crise criativa e ainda por cima com dificuldade de lembrar os detalhes da novela!

Muchas gracias, a todos que estão acompanhando esta estória sem pé nem cabeça!

Um aviso:Este título que aparece aí em cima é o título real do Fic, e por isso ele se repete em todos os capítulos!

**Aviso**:Á partir de agora eu postarei um capítulo deste fic todo domingo

Bjoks...

Agradecimentos:

**Lannyluck**:Valew por acompanhar esse Fic maluco!E pode ter certeza que vem muuuuuita confusão por aí!

Fico feliz em saber que estão gostando, é um incentivo e tanto!

E obrigada a todos que estão tendo paciência comigo e esse meu primeiro Fic Não-songfic!

* * *

Ah!Uma última coisinha, como eu fiz um merchan desse fic em outro fic meu, também vou fazer um merchan nesse aqui, lá vai:

Para aqueles que gostam do casal AioliaXMarin, eu estava cansada de ler fics deles dois nas quais as coisas não tinham o final que eu esperava, então esta frustração me levou a escrever outro fic deles dois.

Se trata de um fic mais sério (sem humor algum diga-se de passagem) e possui spoilers da saga de Hades já que começa a se passar á partir de Hades, enfim o nome do **Fic** é: **Destino** e já tem dois capítulos postados (classificação M), então leiam e digam se gostaram ou não! Bjoks...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ser Um Homem Feminino Não fere o Meu Lado Masculino!...Ou Será Que Fere?**

No último capítulo...

Milo resolve dar uma olhadinha travéz do viro de sua sala e quando olha para Aiolia ele lhe sorri, mas a alma de Milo que ele querendo ou não já está adquirindo a sensibilidade feminina percebe que aquele sorriso não era apenas mais um sorriso, aquele sorriso era realmente sincero.

_"Sorrio de volta, fazer o que?" _

# 4ºCapítulo

- Ai! Que ódio!!

- Boa noite pra você também Milo!

- Boa noite?!A noite ta péssima!

- Eu sei que vou me arrepender de dizer isso mas, o que aconteceu?

- Eu descobri que o Enzo é um cachorro, filho da mãe que só queria ocupar meu lugar na editora.

- Como você descubriu isso?

- Eu fui nomeado, novamente, o diretor de edição - Milo contou toda a estória para Kamus

- Mas sem dúvida o que me deixou mais empressionado foi o Aiolia ter tentado me defender, de modo indireto mas tentou, eu realmente não esperava isso dele.

- Nem eu você sempre disse que esse tal de Aiolia era insuportavel, e agora ele tenta te denfender?

- É, mais a minha preocupação maior agora é tomar cuidado com o Enzo.Pelo menos de uma coisa eu sei...

- Do que?

- O único, pelo menos por enquanto, com quem eu realmente posso contar é o Aiolia.

- Milo, você não mudou só por fora!

- O que? tá me estranhando?eu so macho!

- Tá, tá, eu vou dormir, boa noite!

- Boa noite!

No outro dia...

- O que você acha Kamus, eu uso o vestido azul escuro ou o preto com detalhes vermelhos?

- Milo, olha bem pra minha cara.

- Ham!

- Agora me diz, você acha realmente que eu sei qual vestido você deve vestir ou não?

- Ah, deixa de ser chato Kamus!Você tem bom gosto, não custa ajudar.

- Ai, tá!Usa o azul, esse degradê que ele tem te dá um ar mais elegante.

- Tá valeu!Vou usar o preto.

- Se você não ía usar o que eu escolhi, porque me fez perder tempo escolhendo?

- É elementar meu caro Kamus, as mulhres nunca usam as roupas que os homens escolhem.

- Engraçado...até ontem a noite você era MACHO!

- E continuo sendo, só que já que eu estou no corpo de uma mulher, resolvi descobrir o que elas sentem quando contrariam um homem.

- E descobriu?

- Descobri, sabe porque ela fazem isso?

- Não, mas eu tenho a empressão de que você vai me contar.

- É porque é uma sensação muito boa ver vocês homens que se sentem os reis da cocada preta ficarem com cara de tacho! Sem contar que é muito engrado! - Milo cai na gargalhada.

- Tá, bom!Mas se a SENHORITA me dá licença eu tenho que ir trabalhar agora.

- Senhorita o k#, eu já disse eu sou MACHO!! - Milo atirando um escarpan em Kamus

- Tá legal! - e depois diz que não mudou! - murmurou Kamus

- E devolve o meu sapato, de grife, aqui que eu vou usar!

Na rádio...

- Bom dia senhor Kamus!

- Bom dia Natássia!

- Kamus, eu preciso falar com você.

- Já estou indo Gisty! Natássia você poderia pendurar o meu sobretudo por favor?

- Claro! - Assim que Kamus bateu a porta...

- Nossa como ele é perfumado!E lindo também!...Eu tenho que parar com isso, ele nunca vai olhar pra mim!

Do lado de fora...

- Eu estava com uma saudade de você Kamyu! - Gisty já tinha encostado Kamus contra parede e estava literalmente pendurada no pescoço dele.

- Gisty eu já te disse que não quero mais nada com você! - disse Kamus tentando se desvencilhar dos braços dela.

- Isso é o que veremos. - dito isso (N/A:Olha o clichê!)Gisty agarra Kamus e o beija.Enquanto isso Natássia sai da sala.

- Oh! perdão, eu não sabia que vocês estavam, vocês estavam...

- Imagine não foi nada, eu já estava mesmo entrando na sala. - Kamus quase jogou Gisty no chão.

- Perdão senhorita Gisty, eu não queria atrapalhar nada.

- Tudo bem, dessa vez passa.

No banheiro feminino...

Gisty entra no banheiro e Natássia finge estar lavando a mão enquanto a observa, Gisty usava um espartilho ciza com alguns detalhes vermelhos que valorizava ainda mas seu busto, uma saia preta bem justa que valorizava seu quadriu e um par de escarpans pretos que a deixavam ainda mais alta, seus cabelos que quando soltos chegavam até altura do meio de suas costas esguias estavam presos por dois palitos vermelhos em um coque desfiado, que a deixa com um ar de "feme fatalle" ainda maior. Ela não poderia competir com Gisty, ou pelo menos pensava que não.

- O que está fazendo aqui ainda Natássia?anda logo que o programa do Kamyu tem que começar e ele não pode esperar o dia enteiro por você.

- Já estou indo.

- Vai, vai, vai, anda logo!

Na sala de transmissão...

- Desculpe pela demora senhor Kamus.

- Imagine, e eu já disse para você não me chamar de senhor, eu fico me sentindo um velho além do que nossa diferença de idade não é tão grande assim!

- Tudo bem, então vamos começar o programa!

Kamus não pode deixar de notar o sorriso lindo que se formou nos lábios da moça.Natássia era uma jovem meiga de cabelos loiros compridos, olhos azuis profundos e límpidos como água, branca como a neve, e sua boca pequena e rosada lhe dava um ar de boneca de porcelana francesa, além de possuir um corpo pequeno que para Kamus parecia ter o tamanho perfeito.Ele imaginava que se realmente existissem anjos eles se pareceriam com ela.

Enquanto isso na editora...

- Eu acho que deveriamos colocar mais mulheres.

- Eu acho que está bom assim.

- Que seja.

- Ficou com raiva?Como você pode ser tão parecida com seu primo?

- Não entendí!

- É que seu primo tinha a mesma reação quando era contrariado.

- Você é um chato Aiolia! - mas ao contrário do que ele mesmo pensou estas palavras não sairam ofensivas e sim em tom de brincadeira o que arrancou risos dos dois.

E assim, entre risos e amores platônicos mais um dia louco da vida de Milo acabou.

# Continua...

Mil perdões, eu sei que eu deveria ter postado este capítulo no domingo, mas é que eu fique doente no sabado a tarde e acabei indo parar no pronto socorro pra tomar um "sorinho" na veia (coisa básica), e pra falar a verdade não adiantou muito já que eu estou com dor até agora! Mas como eu estava ansiosa pra postar esse capítulo eu resolví "_fazer esse esforço_" XD!

Agradecimentos:

**Leo no Nina **: Realmente foi uma idéia meio absurda minha colocar o Milo como Marin, mas como toda vez que eu vejo um YAOI com o Aiolia (o que eu acho um sacrilégio com a pessoa dele, mas... enfim gosto não se descute!), ele sempre faz par ou com o Mu ou o Milo e como eu precisava de um cafageste, não dava pra ser o Mu né? Que bom que você está gostando!

**Lannyluck** :Porque me abandonaste?

Agradecimentos também atodos aqueles que também acompanham o Fic mas (como eu) tem preguiça de comentar, espero que estejam gostando!

**Bjoks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ser Um Homem Feminino Não fere o Meu Lado Masculino!...Ou Será Que Fere?**

No último capítulo...

- Você é um chato Aiolia! - mas ao contrário do que ele mesmo pensou estas palavras não sairam ofenssivas e sim em tom de brincadeira o que arrancou risos dos dois.

E assim, entre risos e amores platônicos mais um dia louco da vida de Milo acabou.

# 5°Capítulo

Um mês se passou e...

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

- O que foi Milo?Virou sapo, agora?

- Muito engraçado pingüim.

- Abre essa porta!

- Tá já vai. Ai, ai,ai,ai,ai...

- O que foi?

- To sentindo uma dor aqui, ó. - apontou para para o abidomem.

- Milo você tá meio, sei lá...Estranho

- Como assim estranho?

- É que os seus...os seus...

- Os meus?

- Seus seios estão maiores.

- Você acha é? Espera aí você anda olhando pros meus seios?Ta me estranhando Kamus?

- Não é que não deu pra deixar de notar.

- Ah tá! Vou fingir que acredito!Mas você vai me ajudar ou não?

- Ah! outra coisa

- Se você disser algo que tenha a ver com meu bumbum eu te mato!

- Não!É que você tá meio gordo...

- Se você veio até aqui pra me chamar de gordo pode voltar pro seu quarto!

- Ta, ta!

- Deixa pra lá eu vou pro meu trabalho que eu ganho mais!- _"Bati a porta na cara dele"_

- Esse Milo, vai entender?

_- "Hoje eu vou com um vestido branco decotado que me deixa muito sexy.O que foi?Já que eu sou mulher eu não vou ser uma baranga, né?"_

- Tchau Kamyu!

- Tchau!Você não vai tomar café?

- Se eu estou indo emboara é óbvio que não né?

- Nossa, não precisava ser estúpido também.

- Não precisava fazer uma pergunta óbvia também.

- Enfim, é melhor você levar um casaco, a previsão de hoje diz que vai esfriar.

- Ta dentro da bolsa.Até mais tarde!

- Até!

Na editora...

- Bom dia June!

- Bom dia!Nossa, Marin você está bem?A sua cara ta horrivel!

- Não, eu estou sentindo um pouco de dor mais já vai passar.

- Ah tá!Qualquer coisa liga aqui na recepção que eu te ajudo, viu?

- Obrigada - _"Nossa como eu pude, magoar ela?Eu fui mesmo um idiota!"_

- Bom dia Marin!

- Péssimo dia, Enzo!

- Mesmo?Que bom!

_-"Esse cara é um idiota!"_

- Você está bem Marin?

- Estou só sentindo um pouco de dor, mas ja ja passa, não se preocupe Aiolia!

- Tudo bem, mais qualquer coisa pode me chamar, viu?

- Obrigada!

Meia hora depois na sala da Marin (Milo)...

- Ai, ai, ai, ai ,ai!Que dor horrivel é essa?Espera aí, tem uma coisa quente escorrendo, que isso?Ai meu Zeus!

No banheiro feminino...

-" Alô?Kamus?

- Oi, Milo.Que foi agora?

- É que... é que...

- É que, o que?

- Eu to menstruado!

- O QUE? - Kamus se engasga com um copo de água.

- Você está bem Kamus? - _"Uma voz de mulher falou ao fundo eu diria mais uma voz de menina."_

- Kamus quem tá aí?

- É a Natássia

- Estou bem sim Natássia.

- É claro que você tá bem.Quem não está bem sou eu!

- Tive uma idéia!

- Qual?

- Espera aí que daqui a pouco eu te ligo.

- Tá! não demora."- Desligam.

- Natássia, você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Claro!

- É uma coisa pessoal, eu gostaria que você não fizesse perguntas.

- Tudo bem! - Kamus esplicou o que estava acontecendo com Milo e ligou novamente pra ele.

-"Pronto Milo.

- E aí?

- Eu falei com uma moça que trabalha comigo e ela vai te ajudar.

- Como?Você contou tudo pra ela?

- Não, ela aceitou ajudar sem fazer perguntas.

- Ok.

- Bem o nome dela é Natássia.

- Tá, passa o telefone pra ela.

- Oi, Marin!

- Oi, Natássia, muito prazer!

- O prazer é meu.

- Bem o que eu devo fazer?

- Primeiro ir a farmacia e comprar absorventes, se você não tiver.

- Tá então eu vou pra farmacia e depois te ligo devolta, ta legal? - _"Ainda bem que eu troxe a blusa de frio, eu sei que vai ficar rídiculo eu usar vestido e uma blusa amarrada na cintura, mas fazer o que?"_

- Tá."

Na farmacia...

- "Oi, Nati, posso te chamar de Nati né?

- Pode.

- Aqui tem um monte, dessas coisas.

- É só você escolher um.

- Mais qual?

- Qualquer um.

- Tá eu não sei se você sabe mais eu não tenho muita experiência nisso.

- Tá! Então leva um interno, um com abas e um sem.Assim depois você escolhe o que você achar melhor!

- Tá, mais como eu vou por?

- Aí, eu já não sei como te ajudar a fazer isso a distancia.

- Se não for pedir demais, você poderia ir a minha casa e me ajudar?

- Claro, mais eu não sei onde você mora.

- O Kamyu te leva.

- Quem?

- O Kamus.

- Ah tá!Se ele não se emportar.

- Ele não vai se emportar.

- Está certo!Tchau!"

- A Marin pediu para você me levar até sua casa para eu poder ajudar ela.

- Tudo bem.

O caminho foi feito, ao contrário do que eles dois esperavam, de um modo muito descontraído, eles converssaram sobre vários assuntos e foi muito divertido para ambos.

No apartamento...

- Pode entrar.

- Nossa, sua casa é linda!

- Imagina, tá uma bagunça.Aliás, não sei como o Milo teve corajem de te chamar pra vir aqui.

- Milo?Quem é Milo?

- Ah!eu disse Milo? É que eu vivi tanto tempo com o primo da Marin que sempre confundo o nome dos dois.

- Você é engraçado!

- Devo adimitir que você é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso.

- Geralmente elas dizem que você é o que?

- Chato, sem graça, mal humorado entre outros adjetivos.

- Eu não acho que você seja chato, você é só uma pessoa reservada e exatamente o oposto de sem graça,

eu te acho bem interessante, e além disso não é mau humorado você só gosta das coisas feitas corretamente.

- Poxa, você acha tudo isso de mim mesmo?

- Acho sim!

- Descculpem atrapalhar, mais é que eu ainda to com um problema.

- Ah! Deixa eu apresentar, Natássia essa é a Marin, Marin essa é a Natássia.

- Olá!

- Oi!Nati, vem aqui pro meu quarto me ajudar.

- Tá!

- Natássia, vai indo lá que eu preciso falar com a Marin.- Kamus puchando Marin de lado

- Está bem!

- Escuta aqui, você acabou de conhecer ela e já está cheio de intimidades?

- Intimidade?Que intimidade?

- Como assim que intimidade?Kamus fazendo uma voz afetada- Oi Nati!- Que isso, Milo?

- Relaxa, eu não vou pegar ela!Esqueceu que agora eu sou mulher?

- Tá, tá anda logo!

No quarto do Milo com a porta fexada de chave...

- Com qual vamos começar?

- Esse aqui ó.- apontou para um absorvente com abas

- Tá você já trocou de calsinha né?

- Claro!Joguei aquela no lixo.

- Tá - e ela esperimentou (dentro do banheiro e longe das vistas de Natássia) um absorvente com abas e um sem até que chegou a vez do famoso OB (N/A:absorvente interno para rapazes desavidos!)

- Tá, agora que você tirou a calcinha você tem que levantar a perna bem alto, pra ficar mais fácil, e colocar o OB.

- Qual perna?

- Qualquer uma!

- Tá!

- Conseguiu?

- Ai!Que Zeus me dê forças, aliás que Atena me dê forças! _-"Já que eu estou em Atenas, Atena tem que me ajudar!"_

- Marin?

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!

- Que barulho foi esse? vocês estão bem?Natássia, o que está acontecendo?- Kamus desesperado batendo na porta.

- Estou bem, mas não sei se a Marin está.

- Eu to bem!...Eu acho!

- Tem certeza?

- Bom- Marin saindo do banheiro- pelo menos, consegui por esse maldito OB.

- Vai ficar com esse mesmo?

- Depois de ter caido de cabeça na lixeira do banheiro e estar com um galo na testa, eu não tiro mais isso daí nem por decreto!

- Tem que trocar viu?

- Ai!Zeus!

# **Continua...**

Eu ía escrever mais, só que o capítulo já está muuuuuuito grande.

Gente, é um complô, não só pode ser isso, por que em um final de semana eu fico doente e no outro computador quebra?!Eu devo ter feito algo errado em outra encarnação, sei lá, vai vê eu joguei pedra na cruz, fiz streptease na santa ceia ou é só azar mesmo!Bem, de qualquer forma me desculpem pela demora e valew por esperarem...

Bjoks...

# Agradecimentos:

**Leo no Nina**: Obrigada e eu já estou bem melhor, e tá aí um capítulo pra vc ficar felizinha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ser Um Homem Feminino Não fere o Meu Lado Masculino!...Ou Será Que Fere?**

no último capítulo...

- Depois de ter caido de cabeça na lixeira do banheiro e estar com um galo na testa, eu não tiro mais isso daí nem por decreto!

- Tem que trocar viu?

- Ai!Zeus!

# 6º Capítulo

Dois meses depois...

Shion entra na empreza cantarolando...

Hoje é um novo dia, de um novo tempo

Que começou!

Nestes novos dias, as alegrias

Serão de todos é só querer!

Todos nossos sonhos serão verdade,

O futuro já começou!

Hoje a festa é sua, hoje a festa é nossa

É de quem quizer, quem vier...

- Bom dia senhor Shion!

- Bom não!MARAVILHOSO!!June!

- Ah, sim! - fazendo cara de quem entendeu tudo!

- Bom dia senhor Shion!

- Bom dia, Marin querida!Bom dia pra você também Aiolia!

- Bom dia!

Shion sai cantarolando e dançando pela empreza.

- O que deu nele?

Aiolia só dá de ombros e sai andando.

Mais tarde na sala de reuniões...

- A minha idéia para o próximo número é "Quando uma mulher se torna uma bruxa?"

- Você vai me desculpar excelêntissíma coléga mais eu achei essa sua idéia rídicula!

- Rídiculo é você Enzo! - "Nunca pensei que o Enzo poderia me irritar tanto...

- Eu descordo de você Enzo.Achei a idéia dela muito inovadora! - ...e o Aiolia me apoiar tanto!"

- Bem, vamos fazer uma votação.Quem acha a idéia dela boa levante a mão.

- Deixe-me ver...Aiolia, Seiya, Minu, e eu também gostei.então vamos fazer a idéia dela!

- Mais Shion...

- Sem mais Enzo!Agora eu preciso ir.

- É? E onde o senhor vai?

- Porque a pergunta Marin?

- Se deu mal! - cochichou Enzo rindo baixinho

- É que o senhor está me paressendo mais feliz hoje!

- Ah, tá! É porque a minha filinha acabou de voltar de viajem e eu estou indo buscar ela!

- Ah! Que bom!

No carro em direção a casa de Shion...

- O que você fez Saori?

- Papai tente entender!Eu estava sózinha e depressiva!

- E por isso você estourou o limite do meu cartão de crédito?!

- DoS seuS cartÕES!

- Ai Zeus!

- Bom, agora não adianta chorar.Tem que pagar a fatura e pronto!

- Eu vou pagar sim, mas amanhã mesmo você começa a trabalhar na minha empreza como ajudante da responssável pelo departamento de moda!

- O que?Eu sou rica papai, não preciso trabalhar!

- Não é bem assim, não!

- Como não?

- Não.Você é uma moça pobre e agora endividada que tem um pai rico, é diferente!

- Não acredito!

- Pois pode acreditar!

- Bom, então se eu vou trabalhar eu vou ganhar um salário né?

- Vai ganhar sim!

- Pelo menos isso.

- Mas não vai ver a cor do dinheiro, até me devolver todo o dinheiro que eu vou gastar para pagar a SUA fatura.

- O que?Você não pode...

- Não só posso, como vou fazer isso!

- Porque isso só acontesse comigo?!

Na editora...

- Marin, isso não vai dar certo!

- Porque não, Minu?

- Eu já liguei para todas as agencias de modelo que nós temos contrato e nenhuma modelo aceita se vestir de bruxa!

- É, isso é um problema!Chama o Aiolia, por favor?

- Tá.

5 minutos depois...

- Como você demorou, tá precisando correr mais, viu?!

- Correr mais?Eu corro de um lado pra outro dessa empreza o tempo todo e você ainda me manda correr mais?

- Calma leãozinho, não precisa rugir assim!To brincando.

- Eu sei!Mas o que você quer de mim Marin?

- Por acaso você não conheceria nenhuma modelo que queira se vestir de bruxa e ser capa da resvista "7ºSentido"?

- Eu conheço várias modelos que adorariam ser capa da revista"7ºSentido", mas nenhuma que queira se vestir de bruxa!

As horas se passaram e o espediênte chegou ao final

- Você não vai embora Marin?

- Não Aiolia, eu vou ficar depois do horário pra tentar resolver o "probleminha" da capa.

- Sendo assim eu fico com você!

- Que isso, não precisa, pode ir pra casa descançar.

- Não, eu quero te ajudar!

- Então está bem!

Meia hora depois...

Dime tú si entiendes

lo que va a pasar

Quizás mientras te muevas

poco a poco lo descubrirá

Olvida las preguntas

que hay mucho que inventar

Hablando pierdes tiempo

y acércate algo más

No apagues la luz

Me hace falta verte cada vez más

No puedo adivinar

que cara me pones se te empiezo a tocar

No apagues la luz

No apagues la luz...

- Que música é essa?

- É meu celular.

-"Alô?

- Oi, Aiolia sou eu.

- Pode falar Iris!

- Primeiro me prometa que não vai ficar nervoso e sair por aí feito louco.

- Você já está me deixando nervoso!

"O que será que está acontessendo?"

- É que eu tinha posto a Lithos para dormir e...

- E, o que?

- Quando eu fui ver se ela estava precisando de alguma coisa ela...

- Ela?

- Ela não estava mais lá!

- Como assim ela não estava mais lá?

- Eu procurei ela pela casa toda e ela não está.Ela sumiu!

- Tá!Eu vou procurar ela!

- Mais Aiolia...

- Ela é minha filha, eu não possso deixar ela perdida por aí!Ela pode estar com frio, com fome ou até machucada! - _"Ele tem uma filha?"_

- Está bem!

- Tchau!"

- Desculpe mas foi impossível não ouvir.

- Tudo bem!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a sua filha?

- Ela fugiu de casa!

- Nossa, que perigo!

- Desculpe eu não poder ficar pra te ajudar Marin, mas é que eu preciso ir procurar ela.

- E você acha que eu vou deixar você ir procurar ela sózinho?

- Não precisa se encomodar Marin.

- Como você vai procurar ela?

- Vou andar por aí.Eu moro aqui perto, ela não pode estar longe.

- Claro que pode!Você tem carro?

- Não.

- Então está decidido! A gente se separa e cada um procura ela em um lugar assim, a gente acha ela mais fácil!

- Tudo bem!

No carro...

- A sua mulher deve estar muito preocupada!

- Não, eu não tenho mulher.

- Ah!

- Quem me ligou foi a Iris, que é uma senhora que cuida dela desde que ela era bebê.

- Mas e a sua mulher?

- Ela me deixou quando a Lithos nasceu.

- Poxa, eu sinto muito!

- Não sinta!Isso já passou.

- Bom, mas mudando de assunto, como é a sua filha?

- Ela tem nove anos, é branquinha bem parecida comigo, só que é ruiva.

- Tá!e que roupa ela deve estar usando?

- Provavelmente uma saia de pregas xadres, uma camisetinha branca, meias três quartos, sapatos boneca pretos e carregando um leãozinho de pelúcia. - _"Porque será que é um leão?!"_

- Está bem, você dece aqui e eu vou pela esquerda e você pela direita, aquele que achar ela primeiro liga e avisa.

- Tá!E Marin...

- O que?

- Obrigado!

- Imagina!

Quinze minutos depois...

- "Acho que estou vendo ela...É com aquela carinha de marrenta só pode ser ela!Vou decer aqui."

- CUIDADO!!

# Continua...

**Música: **No Apagues La Luz (Enrique Iglesias)


	7. Chapter 7

No último capítulo...

- CUIDADO!!

Milo desce do carro e acaba tendo que correr em direção a menina que iria atravessar a rua mas não estava prestando atenção e iria acabar sendo atropelada por um carro.

# **7º Capítulo**

_- "Não preciso dizer que eu cheguei a tempo de salvá-la não é?!"_

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

- VOCÊ É LOUCO? NÃO TA VENDO A CRIANÇA NÃO ?BARBEIRO! VAI APRENDER A DIRIGIR!!

- O-Obrigada. - respondeu a garotinha soluçando e chorando

- Está tudo bem, agora se acalme, tá bem?

- E-Eu Q-Quero o meu pai!

- Calma princesinha seu pai já vai vir, deixa só eu ligar pra ele.

- Você conhece o meu pai?

- Conheço, na verdade eu sou a chefe dele.

- Você é a Marin?

- Sou sim, porque?Ele te falou sobre mim?

- Não é que as vezes ele fala o seu nome quando está dormindo.

- Ha...Bom deixa eu ligar pra ele.

- "Alô, Aiolia?

- Oi Marin, pode falar.

- Acho que encontrei a Lithos.

- Onde você está?

- Perto da praça principal, sabe?Aquela que da pra ver do meu escritório?

- Sei.Fala pra ela que eu já estou indo pra aí!

- Ta legal."

- Pronto moça, seu pai já está vindo!

15 minutos depois...

- Filha você está bem?

- Estou sim, papai!E graças a Marin.

- É mesmo?

- É, ela me salvou de um carro que ía me atropelar.

- Sério?E você já agradeceu, ela?

- Já!

- Bom então, eu sugiro a, vocês irem para casa descançar.Se quizerem eu deixo vocês lá.

- Oba! o seu carro é aquele prata alí?

- Isso mesmo, e o carro se chama porche.

- Que isso Lithos?!...Não precisa se encomodar Marin. -_ "Até que ele fica engraçadinho sem graça!Mais o que eu to pensando?Zeus!"_

- Imagina Aiolia, é caminho.

- Ah, deixa pai! Deixa!

- Mas você não mora pros lados da zona sul?

- Moro, mas eu vou voltar para a editora.Eu ainda tenho que resolver o problema da modelo pra capa.

- Marin, porque você não faz a capa?Você é tão bonita.

- Obrigada pelo tão bonita Lithos, mas eu não estou a altura da revista. - _"Essa menininha ta me deixando sem graça!"_

- Primeiramente Lithos, quantas vezes o papai já disse pra não se envolver em corversa de adultos?!...Mas realmente uma coisa eu tenho que adimitir, a idéia dela é muito boa.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo, você ficaria perfeita na capa da revista.

- O tema da revista é mulher bruxa, logo terá uma bruxa na capa, você está me chamando de bruxa?

- A revista não terá uma bruxa na capa e sim uma mulher lindíssima vestida de bruxa.

- De qualquer forma vocês tem que descançar e...

- De modo algum.Você me ajudou a achar minha filha e o mínimo que eu posso fazer é te ajudar, além do que esse é o meu trabalho mesmo.

- Mas e ela?

- Ja está acostumada com a minha demora.

- Que isso, então ela vai junto!

- Nã...

- Deixa pai!Por favor...- olinhos pidões

- Isso mesmo, deixa pai! - disse Milo imitando a garota

- Ta bem, vocês venceram, vamos todos pra editora.

1 hora e meia depois na editora...

- Pronto, agora é só esperar a revelação das fotos.

- Eu não sei como você me convenceu a tirar essas fotos.

- As fotos ficaram ótimas.Vai lá para o estúdio que eu vou pegar um café pra nós dois.

5 minutos depois no estúdio...

- Marin, eu troxe café expresso pra você e...

Ele parou de falar quando viu Marin e Lithos dormindo.Marin estava sentada em uma poltrona com as pernas esticadas sobre um banco e em seu colo estava Lithos também dormindo profundamente.

Aiolia pegou o sobretudo que ele mesmo hávia esquecido lá cobriu as duas, e sentou de frente para as duas de modo que ele pudesse ficar observando elas e notando a semelhança que existia entre as duas, ambas tinhas cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes, eram bem branquinhas e lindas, mas sua observação foi enterrompida quando Marin acordou.

- Nossa!Descupa, é que estava tão cançada que acabei dormindo.

- Tudo bem, você estava linda!

_- "Ai caramba, não acredito, ele ta me cantando!"_

- Be-Bem, e as fotos?

- Estão ótimas, eu vou levar pra casa, dar os retoques finais e amanhã cedo eu deixo na sua mesa.

- Tá bom.

- Escuta, como você soube que esta era realmente a minha filha?

- Como assim?

- Na rua, quando você achou ela.

- Ah! Foi facil, ela tem a mesma cara de brava que você, alem dos olhos azuis esverdeados_-"perfeitos"_- como os seus e estar carregando um leãozinho de pelúcia.

_- "Espera aí eu quase disse que os olhos dele são perfeitos?To ficando louco, só pode ser!"_

- Ah, tá!

- Bem, acho melhor nós irmos pra casa descançar Aiolia.

- Pra casa? - sorriso malicioso

- É,... bem,...er...você sabe!

- Brincadeira, eu entendí o que você quiz dizer.- _"Ele tem um sorriso lindo!Mas o eu to dizendo?"_

- Menos mal. _-"Ele continua sendo insuportavel, só que agora deu pra me deixar sem graça também!" _

- Deixa eu pegar a minha filha, ai, to ficando velho.

- Ta nada! _-"Que raios ta acontecendo comigo hoje?"_

- Valeu!Então vamos?

- Er...Vamos, vamos eu acompanho você até em casa.

- Não precisa.

- Eu não vou deixar você ficar carregando ela por aí dormindo, no frio e no cereno!

- Nossa!Eu não conhecia esse seu lado maternal.

Sorriso amarelo - _"Nem eu, Zeus me devolva o juízo, por favor!"..._

# Continua...

Postando atrasada denovo, né?Eu sei!Desculpem, mais ontem foi meu niver e não tive tempo de postar!

**Agradecimentos: **Minhas fiéis escudeiras...

**Leo no Nina **(que nunca deixa de comentar!): Eu pus o Shion dançando porque esse Fic é meio que pra esculhambar mesmo!rs...Além do que se o Milo pode virar Marin, então o Shion também pode ser cantor!rs

**Lannyluck** (que passou um tempo sem comentar mais já voltou!): Prova é um problema mesmo!eu mesma to postando esse capítulo e estudando para duas provas ao mesmo tempo!(só não me pergunte como eu consigo fazer isso, nem eu mesma sei!)...Se vc puder me ajudar betando o Fic pra mim eu agradeceria muuuuuuito!

**Senhorita Kawaii **(antiga leitora de outros Fic meus e agora desse também!): Que bom que gostou do Fic, fico muuuuuuuuito feliz!

**Bjoks** a todas as citadas ácima, e também a todos que lêm este Fic, mas como eu mesma tem uma certa "preguiça" de comentar!

Obrigada a todos por acompanhar esta história!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ser Um Homem Feminino Não Fere O Meu Lado Mascolino!...Ou Será Que Fere?**

No último capítulo...

- Eu não vou deixar você ficar carregando ela por aí dormindo, no frio e no cereno!

- Nossa!Eu não conhecia esse seu lado maternal.

- Sorriso amarelo - _"Nem eu, Zeus me devolve o juízo, por favor!"..._

# **8º Capítulo**

No outro dia 9:00h na editora...

- Vou deixar essas fotos aqui, assim quando ela chegar já vê.

15 Minutos mais tarde...

- Mas que fotos são essas?

- Não, sei mas estão boas não é Enzo?

- É o Aiolia é um chato mais devo adimitir que ele é talentoso!

- Mas, espera aí eu conheço essa moça de algum lugar.

- Eu também, mas não sei de onde.

- Já sei quem é.

- Então fala logo Artemis.

- Não acredito!É a Marin.

- É mesmo, tá um pouco produzida mais é ela sim.

- Espera aí, mas essas não são as fotos da capa?

- São e eu como bom funcionário que sou, vou poupar trabalho a Marin e levar logo para o Shion.

- Enzo você é mal!Muito mal!

- Eu sei!

Meia hora depois...

- June, manda chamar a Marin!Agora!

- Sim senhor.

Trim, trim... (telefone)

- Marin, o Shion quer falar com você, agora, e está bem nervoso.

- Pode deixar, já estou indo!

Na sala do Shion...

- MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO??

- São as fotos da capa... - Milo se encolhendo na cadeira

- Certo, deixa eu explicar uma coisa pra você que é nova aqui...

- Estou ouvindo.

- A revista 7ºSentido é uma revista feita para homens, e estes mesmos homens querem olhar para a capa e ver uma mulher linda, sensual e FAMOSA! Não que você não seja linda e sensual mas...

- Isso!Ela é linda, sensual e o que mais Shion?Que mais?Anda fala!

- Pandora, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Além de assistir a sua infidelidade?...Vim ver a nossa filinha, sabe?Ela se chama Saori!

- Eu sei, fui eu que escolhi o nome dela.

- Ah!Que bom que você lembra dela, já que pelo visto você já esqueceu que é casado!

- Pandora, não complica as coisas ta?!

- Agora eu estou complicando as coisas?

- Com licença, mas eu acho que vou ali, falar com o Aiolia.

- Não Marin, você fica!Eu vou pedir para a June convocar uma reunião!

- Shion, você não pode me ignorar assim, não pode ouviu?!Shion você está me ouvindo?Shion...

- Ai!Zeus porque eu fui me casar?!

- Ah!Agora você acha que fez mal em se casar comigo?!Anda, responde!

- Pandora, em casa nós conversamos está bem?

- Eu sou sempre depois na sua vida, não é mesmo?

- Vai pra casa, vai, vai, vai!

Dito isto Shion empurrou Pandora para fora da sala e em dez minutos ele estava entrando em uma reunião a portas fechadas.Nesta reunião estavam presentes além do próprio Shion, Marin e Enzo.

- Mais Shion...

- Sem mais Marin, a sua matéria está ótima, mas eu não posso publicar uma revista com você na capa.Não da!

- Eu previ que isso poderia ocorrer e já fui bolando meu próprio número para esta edição da revista!

- E sobre o que é Enzo?

- Futebol, eu tenho certeza que qualquer modelo adoraría vestir o uniforme da Grécia!

- Ótimo, vamos fazer o seu número!

- Mais Shion, a idéia não era inovar a revista?

- Sim.

- Então, me diga o que a de inovador em uma revista masculina falando de futebol?

- O que tem de novo na minha idéia minha cara Marin, é que os envestidores da revista vão aprovar minha idéia!

- Por favor Enzo, não provoque a Marin!

- Desculpe senhor Shion.

- Bem, então está decidido.Vamos publicar o número do Enzo!

- Mais Shion...

- Sem mais Marin, sem mais! - Shion sai da sala

- Droga!

- 1 a zero pra mim!

- Mais a presidente aqui sou eu, então eu diria que está 1 a 1!

- Mais não por muito tempo! - Enzo sai e esbarra com Aiolia que estava entrando na sala de reuniões para saber o que ouve.

- Não mesmo Enzo!Porque eu vou ganhar de você, ah se vou!

- O que acontesseu Marin?

- O Shion não aceitou o nosso número Aiolia.

- Como não?Estava ótimo!

- É mais eu vou dar um jeito nisso, tenho que dar!

- Você não pode deixar esse babaca, passar por cima de você!Você é a presidente dessa editora!

- Eu vou pra minha sala pensar no que eu vou fazer!

Marin permaneceu trancada em sua sala durante o horário de espediente todo e as útimas palavras de Aiolia ecoavam em sua cabeça o tempo todo.

- Você tem razão, eu vou fazer algo!...Mais não agora, eu vou ao "_Santuário_" para relaxar um pouco, quem sabe eu tenha uma idéia...

No bar santuário...

- Porque nada aqui está me enteressando?O que há comigo?

- Marin, o que está fazendo aqui?Veio comemorar minha vitória?

- Não Enzo, por mais estranho que possa lhe parecer o mundo não gira em torno de você!

- Está nervosinha é?

- Cala essa boca, seu idiota! - _"Porque eu vim qui?É melhor eu ir pra casa antes que eu de uma surra nesse palhaço!"_

Algum tempo depois, na casa do Milo...

- Ai, droga o que eu vou fazer?Não posso deixar ele ganhar, não posso!

- Para de resmungar Milo!...Eu preciso dormir!

- Deixa de ser rabugento Kamus!

- Para de andar de um lado pra outro como uma barata tonta!

- Deixa eu andar, não está te encomodando.

- Claro que está, se você não sabe o piso é de madeira e esse seu chinelo faz um barulho horrível quando você anda!

- Cala a boca Kamus!Eu faço o que eu quizer!

- Tá, tá eu não vou discutir com você!

- É isso!

- Isso o que?

- Eu faço o que eu quizer!

- Você já disse isso!E já está me irritando!

- Vai dormir, vai Kamyu!

- Mas é isso que eu estou tentando fazer a meia hora!

- Tá vai lá boa noite!

- Maluco!

5 minutos depois...

-" Alô!

- Editora Cosmo, José, boa noite!

- Oi José, é a Marin!

- Dona Marin?Está tudo bem?

- Na verdade não.

- E eu posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar?

- Na verdade pode!

- Pode dizer!

- Eu quero que você...

# **Continua...**

Suspense!O que ela vai pedir ao José?Se quizer saber, fique atento, domingão sai o próximo capítulo!

hahahaha!como diz meu amigo Roger eu sou uma Badgirl, vou deixar todo mundo curioso até sabado!


	9. Chapter 9

No capítulo anterior...

- E eu posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar?

- Na verdade pode!

- Pode dizer!

- Eu quero que você...

#** Capítulo 9 **

- Eu quero que você pare as prenssas, vá ao meu escritório, pegue um CD-rum que tem lá e imprima o número da revista que está nele.

- Mas senhorita Marin, eu não posso fazer isso!

- Porque não?

- Por que são ordens do senhor Shion.

- Mas agora são ordens minhas!

- Mas senhorita Marin...

- Faça o que eu mandei, e deixe que eu resolvo qualquer problema que possa ocorrer.

- Já que a senhorita diz que vai assumir tudo...eu faço o que a senhorita pediu!

- Muito obrigada!

- Imagine, é meu dever como funcionário da revista!

- Eu sei mas mesmo assim obrigada!"- Desliga-

- Agora é só esperar a revista sair nas bancas amanhã com o meu número!O Enzo vai ter uma belissíma surpresa!

- Milo!

- Que foi agora, Kamus?

- Isso não vai dar certo!

- La vem você dinovo!Para de me jogar praga, seu boca maldita!

- Não estou jogando praga nenhuma, estou apenas te avisando...

No outro dia as 9:00 da manhã

- Bom dia Kamyu...

- Bom dia Milo!A propósito, sua revista já chegou...

- Ah! Que ótimo!Está linda!

Mas a reação de alguns funcionários da revista foi bem diferente.Por exemplo na casa do Shion...

- Que bom que a revista já chegou e...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

- O que foi Shionzinho?O que foi meu amor?Você está pálido...Socorro, meu marido está tendo um ataque!

Enquanto isso Shion olhava atônito para a revista.

- Papai?Fala comigo!Papai?

- Para de bater na minha cara Saori!

- Ah! Graças a Deus ele voltou!...Você está bem meu amor?

- Acho que estou Pandora...

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, e estou tão bem que vou até trabalhar.

- Mas hoje é sábado!

- Eu sei mais mesmo assim eu vou!

No bairro vizinho, Enzo acorda com o barulho de Artemis entrando no quarto...(**N/A**:Eles têm um caso!)

- A revista já chegou meu amor!

- Já?Então deixa eu ver...Mais o que?

- O que foi?

- Este não é o meu número da revista.

- Como não?

- Não!Este é o número da Marin.

- Como isso foi acontesser?

- Você não sabe mesmo?Foi aquela mulherzinnha que trocou o meu número pelo dela...

Derrepente o telefone toca...

-"Alô?

- Oi!Enzo, é o Shion.

- Olá senhor Shion!O senhor já viu o...

- Já!Já ví e é por isso que estou te ligando.

- Pode falar.

- Eu quero uma reunião na editora imediatamente!

- Já estou a caminho!

- Ok!" - desliga -

- Agora aquela ruiva maldita irá pagar todos os seus pecados...

- Tomara!

- Ta fazendo o que parada aí?Anda logo se arruma!Vai ter uma reunião na editora, agora.

- Agora?

- E foi não isso o que eu acabei de te dizer?Anda logo!Vai, vai, vai,vai, vai!

- Ta bom!Ta bom!Já estou indo...

Na casa de June...

- Que bom que hoje é sábado, não tenho que ir trabalhar e vou aproveitar para...

Trim...Trim (**N/A**:toque de telefone mais sem graça né?)

- "Alô?

- June eu quero que você ligue pra todo mundo.

- Todo mundo quem?

- Todo mundo que trabalha na impresa e mande ir para lá!Aproveite e vá também!

- Mais...

- Tchau!" - desliga na cara dela. -

- Droga!Lá se foi minha folga!

Uma hora depois na editora...

- Todos já chegaram June?

- Quase todos, aliás o senhor Radhamantis está aqui para falar com o senhor!

- Eu vou para a minha sala falar com ele.Quando todos tiverem chego, me avise!

- Está certo!

Na sala de Shion...

- Olá Radhamantis!

- Olá Shion, quanto tempo!

- É mesmo!Nossa você não envelheceu nada.

- Você também não.E a Pandora está bem?

- Sim, está ótima.

- Que bom!Mas deixando isso tudo de lado, eu estou aqui para avisar que o senhor Mitsumassa está a caminho.

- Como?

- É, ele veio resolver alguns problemas aqui na Grécia e resolveu fechar o contrato para que a nossa compania comesse finalmente a ser um dos investidores desta revista.

- É nós estavamos mesmo fazendo esta negociação a quatro meses.

- Eu sei!Mas ele não gostou nada da nova edição da revista.

- Eu sei, eu também não gostei!Na verdade foi um erro, cabaram confundindo os números e isso tudo já vai ser resolvido.

- Que bom!

Trim, trim (**N/A:** O telefone sem graça novamente!)

- "Pode falar June.

- A senhorita Marin já chegou

- Está certo já estou indo.

- E tem mais uma coisa, o senhor Mitsumassa está te esperando na sala de reuniões.

- Tudo bem, obrigado.

- Imagina, é um prazer pra mim estar trabalhando em pleno sábado as 9:30 da manhã!

- Depois conversamos sobre isso June." - desliga novamente na cara dela!

Alguns minutos depois na sala de reuniões...

- Olá, bom dia senhor Mitsumassa!

- Bom dia Shion!

- Como vai?

- Não muito bem, especialmente depois de ter visto essa revista...aliás o senhor poderia me explicar o que significa isso?

- Bem senhor, isso foi um erro que ocorreu na impressão da revista.

- Está certo mais, alguém teve a idéia de por está matéria feminista na minha revista não?

- É, sim teve.

- E quem foi?

- Foi a nossa diretora de edição.

- Então quer dizer que a revista está sendo dirigida por uma mulher?

- É...bem...eu...eu...

- Com licença, Shion. - Marin entra na sala

- Marin?Ainda bem que você está aqui.Eu precisava muito falar com você!

- É?

- Senhor Mitsumassa Kido, esta é Marin Kilarius.Ela é nossa diretora de edição...ou melhor ERA a diretora de edição.

- O que?

- É isso mesmo senhorita Merin, você está demitida!

- Mas...mas...Shion...

- Sem mais!

- Ótima decisão Shion.Então nossa parceria continua de pé!

- Obrigado senhor Mitsumassa.

- Mais Shion...eu...

- Desculpe Marin, mais você não pode simplesmente passar por cima das minhas ordens.Eu sou o diretor geral dessa empresa e eu mando nela!

Dito isto Shion abre a porta e começa a sair da sala de reuniões sendo acompanhado de Marin e Mitsumassa Kido.

- Vá imediatamente pegar suas coisas.

- Esta certo!- responde Marin com tristeza

15 minutos depois Aiolia entra na sala de Marin...

- Marin?Porque você está arrumando as suas coisas?

- O que você acha?...Eu fui demitida!

- Mais como asim demitida?

- Eu mandei imprimir o meu número da revista e acabei sendo demitida!Aliás, isso é culpa sua!

- Minha?Mais o que eu fiz?

- Se você não tivesse ficado enxendo minha cabeça de bobagens, eu não teria feito isso e agora estaria tudo bem.

- Mais, Marin...

- Mais nada!Sai daqui Aiolia!

- Mais...

- Sai logo!Eu não quero te ver nunca mais!

- Marin...eu...

- Anda logo vai embora!VAI!

Aiolia sai cabisbaixo da sala e Marin fecha a porta com violência...

- Isso não pode ficar assim!Eu tenho que dar um jeito!

- Bom dia Aiolia!

- Bom dia June!Que pasta é essa que você está carregando?

- São os números da revita.

- E eu posso ver?

- Claro!

June entrega a pasta a Aiolia, que fica algum tempo olhando os números em silêncio até que súbitamente um sorriso surge em seu lábios...

- Que foi Aiolia?

- Será que eu poderia entregar os números para o Shion?

- Claro!Na verdade você estaria quebrando um galho enorme pra mim.Até por que eu tenho tantas coisas para...

June para de falar quando percebe que Aiolia já está longe...

- Será que todo mundo vai me deixar falando sózinha hoje?Também não falo mais com ninguém!

Em frente ao elevador...

- Então hoje mesmo nós podemos nos ver e marcar para assinar o contrato.

- Sim, claro!Eu vou aproveitar que estou na Grécia para resolver logo este assunto!

- Ótimo, então nos encontramos no bar Santuário, depois do espediente pode ser?

- Claro!Eu só não sei onde fica.

- O Radhamantis sabe.

- Será um prazer levá-lo lá senhor Mitsumassa!

- Bem, então acho que já vou indo!Até mais tarde Shion!

- Até...

- Esperem!Esperem!

- Que foi Aiolia?

- Calma, deixa só eu tomar fôlego!

- Senhor Mitsumassa, este é Aiolia Messinia, o nosso fotógrafo e diretor de imagem!

- É um prazer conhecê-lo.

- O prazer é todo meu.

- Mais o que você queria mesmo Aiolia?

- Ah!É mesmo!Eu queria que o senhor visse os números da revista.

- Já chegaram?Ai, meu Zeus!

Shion abre a pasta e vê os números da revista.Derrepente começa a sorrir...

- Mais isso, não é possível!

- É sim senhor!

- Do que vocês dois estão falando?

- Os números da revista.

- O que tem?

- Veja o senhor mesmo.

- Mais como isso...Não pode ser verdade.

- Mais é!A revista NUNCA vendeu tanto!

- Realmente o Aiolia tem razão é um número recorde, senhor Mitsumassa!

- E você demitiu o gênio que está por traz deste número!

- Sim, mais o senhor mesmo que...

- Eu nada!Exijo que você readimita ela agora mesmo ou eu não fecho o contrato com a sua empreza!

- Claro, claro.

- Só tem um probleminha...

- E qual é June?

- A senhorita Marin já foi embora.

- Como já foi embora?

- Eu a vi passar por aqui agora a pouco.

- Eu vou ligar pra ela...Está dando ocupado.

Enquanto isso Marin se dirige a sua casa enquanto fala com Kamus pelo celular...

-"Eu disse que isso não ía dar certo.Mas você me ouve?Não!Você nunca me ouve!

- A culpa não foi minha!

- Ah, claro que não!Foi minha!

- A culpa é do Aiolia!Toda do Aiolia!

- Agora você vai por a culpa nele?Milo, porque você nunca assume seus erros?

- Se ele não tivesse dado a idéia eu não teria...

- Ele não te obrigou a fazer nada!Você fez porque quiz e eu te avisei!

- Eu não to acreditando nisso!Você vai defender ele agora?

- Ah! faça-me o favor Milo!Eu to trabalhando tá, tchau!Em casa a gente se fala.

- É assim né Kamus?!Então tá!

- Ai!Milo...

- Ai, nada! - _"desliguei na cara dele mesmo tá!E pra quem defende o Kamus...acharam ruim?Venham me pergar!" _(**N/A**:Por favor não matem o Milo, ele está "ligeiramente" nervoso!rs)

- _"Quem tá nervoso aqui?Eu não to nervosa!!" _(**Nicka**:NervosA é?)

_-"Ah!Você entendeu!" _(**Nicka**:Ta legal, agora vamos voltar ao fic ta certo?)

_-"Tá, tá que seja!...Segue aí!"_

Voltando a empreza...

- Bem, eu não falei com ela ainda senhor Mitsumassa, mais até a noite eu garanto que ela estará devolta.

- É bom que esteja mesmo Shion!Aliás, é bonitinha ela né?

- Sim, a senhorita Marin é uma moça realmente muito bonita.

- Então eu tenho mais uma condição para assinar o contrato com a revista.

- E qual seria essa condição?

- Eu a quero.

- Como assim?Quer quem?Acho que não entendi o que o senhor quiz dizer.

- Então nesse caso eu serei mais claro com o senhor. Se eu não tiver a Marin, o senhor não terá a parceria da minha empreza!

- O que?

- Zeus!...É bem simples sem Marin, sem negócio entendeu agora?

# **Continua...**

Gente meu computador está igual ao ator Rodrigo Hiubert (acho que é assim que se escreve o nome dele!), sabe aquele loiro lindissímo que era filho da GuiGui na novela duas caras?Então meu computardor também está se recuperando de um vírus e como o conserto demorou eu não só pude postar esse capítulo hoje.

Mais ta aí!Espero que tenham gostado!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Leo no Nina**:Calama! A Marin não é uma pessoa vingativa...(como costuma dizer a minha professora de português:"Até a página 9!"rs)...

Obrigada por comentar e aos outros obrigada por ler!

**Bjoks**...


	10. Chapter 10

No último capítulo...

- E qual seria essa condição?

- Eu a quero.

- Como assim?Quer quem?Acho que não entendi o que o senhor quiz dizer.

- Então nesse caso eu serei mais claro com o senhor. Se eu não tiver a Marin, o senhor não terá a parceria da minha empreza!

- O que?

- Zeus!...É bem simples sem Marin, sem negócio entendeu agora?

# **Capítulo 10**

- Cla...Claro senhor Mitsumassa!

- Então, o que o senhor está esperando?Vá atraz dela!

- Ja vou.Aiolia será que você...Ué, cade o Aiolia?

- O fotógrafo?

- É

- Ele saiu daqui assim que eu falei que o nosso negócio está de pé!

- Ahn!Que estranho!

_- "Da pra acreditar?O idiota do Aiolia nem pra me tirar dessa roubada!Custava ele ter ficado lá até o final da converssa?"_ (**Nicka**:A culpa não foi dele Milo!)

_- "Que isso?Virou fanclube dele aqui agora?Entidade de defesa dos leõezinhos?Fala sério!" _(**Nicka**:O milo continua atacadinho!)

No escritório do Aiolia...(**N/A**:nunca descrevi o escritório do Aiolia né?Vou descrever ele então!)

O escritório do Aiolia era bem amplo, tinha várias edições da revista emolduradas e penduradas nas paredes e também vários posters, em cima da mesa estava um computador com tela de LCD branco e a tela do computador era de acrilico, hávia um telefone também branco e as provas das páginas da revista todas amontoadas formando uma grande bagunça.

Depois de ter travado uma verdadeira guerra com aquela montueira de papel que estava sobre sua mesa Aiolia finalmente encontra o telefone...

- Vou ligar logo pra Marin...Droga o celular dela está fora de área.

Enquanto isso no escritório do Shion...(ele está no telefone com Milo)

_- "Mas Marin..._

_- Sem mas Shion!_

_- Eu percebí o erro que cometi!Você tem que voltar!_

_- Não!Você não quiz nem me ouvir naquela hora e agora su eu quem não quer te ouvir!_

_- Por favor!Pela empreza!_

_- Eu não vou nem te falar pra onde eu quero que a empreza vá!_

_- Por mim!_

_- Pode ir junto com a empreza pro mesmo lugar!_

_- Pelo seu primo então!_

_- Pelo Milo?_

_- É pelo Milo!_

_- Neste caso, eu vou pensar..._

_- Obrigado Marin, muito obrigado!_

_- Não agradeça ainda.eu não disse que vou voltar e sim que vou PENSAR!_

_- Tudo bem..._

_- Tá!"- desliga-_

- Eu não posso ficar aqui esperando...eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa...Já sei!

Algum tempo depois na casa do Milo...

- Shion...Levanta desse chão agora! _-"Eu mau pude acreditar quando o Shion praticamente invadiu o meu apartamento e se ajoelhou na minha frente pedindo pra eu voltar."_

- Não!Pelo amor de Deus, Marin volta pra empreza!

- Shion larga a minha perna e levanta!

- Enquanto você não disser que volta eu não largo!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem...Eu volto!

- Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, muito obrigado!

- Tá, tá!Para de me beijar!

Enquanto isso na editora...(mais especificamente na sala do Enzo)

- Artemis, você ouviu a conversa entre o Shion e o Mitsumassa?

- Sim, o que tem?

- Como o que tem?

- Ué, ele disse que o negócio está em pé e que quer a Marin de volta, não foi?

- Não!Ele disse que quer a Marin!

- Ah!ele também disse isso...

- Então!

- Então o que?

- Então se ele quer a Marin, ele a terá!

- Enzo, Enzo!O que você vai fazer?

- Eu não!NÓS!

- Ai, meu Deus!

Marin volta a empreza com Shion...

- Pode por suas coisas na sua sala novamente, e eu vou pra minha sala fazer umas ligações.

- Tudo bem.

Marin ía carregando uma caixa de papelão com suas coisas dentro, quando esbarrou com Aiolia no corredor.

- Ai!

- Nossa desculpe!Te machuquei Marin?

- Não, não!

- Que bom que você voltou né?

- Não sei é?

- Acho que sim.Bem vinda devolta!

- Obrigada!Bem eu tenho que ir colocar as coisas na sala, depois a gente se fala.

- Tá!você quer ajuda?

- Não, não precisa!

- Então tá! - Aiolia se vira e começa a ir embora - _"Droga!Eu tenho que me desculpar."_

- Aiolia!

- O que?

- Eu aceito.

- Aceita o que?

- A ajuda!

- Ah!Tá!

Então Aiolia levou as coisas dela para dentro da sala...

- É...bem...Aiolia...eu...eu...

- Você?

- Eu queria, te pedir desculpas.

- Imagina, eu é que te devo desculpas.Eu não deveria ter me entrometido na sua vida.

- Não!Você quiz me ajudar, e eu acabei te culpando por um erro meu.

- Erro que no fim das contas, foi acerto né?

- Graças a Deus, sim!

- Estou feliz que você tenha voltado.

- Eu também estou feliz por estar devolta!

- Você pode contar comigo para o que você precisar, tá?

- Obrigada!Você também pode contar comigo.

Inesperadamente Aiolia se aproxima e abraça Marin que a principio fica sem ação mais acaba correspondendo o abraço.

Enquanto isso na sala do Shion...(Enzo, está atraz da porta escutando a uma conversa de Shion.)

_-"Isso mesmo senhor Mitsumassa, não será possível cumprir as suas exigências._

_- Porque não?A moça se negou a voltar pra empreza?_

_- Não!Ela voltou, mas eu não vou permitir que ela faça a "negociação" com o senhor._

_- Então não haverá negócio!_

_- Agora sou eu, quem não quer mais fazer negócio com o senhor._

_- A sua empreza vai falir, sem a minha ajuda!_

_- Pois eu prefiro falir do que participar dessa sujeira!_

_- Você vai se arrepender Shion!_

_- Passar bem, senhor Mitsumassa!"- desliga-_

Do lado de fora...

- Droga!eu vou ter que dar um jeito nisso...

Uma hora depois...

- "Alô?Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Mitsumassa, diga a ele que é o Enzo da revista 7ºSentido!

- Sim, um momento, ele já vai atendê-lo!

Musiquinha de espera...

_- "Alô?_

_- Senhor Mitsumassa, eu estou ligando em nome do Shion para dizer que ele conversou com a senhorita Marin e reconsiderou._

_- Reconsiderou, sobre?_

_- A "negociação", se é que o senhor me entende._

_- Ah!Sim a negociação...eu sabia que ele iria voltar atraz!_

_- É, mais ele não quer o nome dele envolvido e então resolveu que eu vou cuidar de tudo._

_- Por mim tudo bem.Desde que eu tenha a Marin!_

_- E o senhor a terá!Amanhã mesmo eu ligo para avisar aonde será feita a negociação._

_- Está certo!_

_- Tchau!"- desliga-_

- Agora, você vai me pagar ruiva desgraçada!

# **Continua...**

Tá uma droga isso né?Eu sei, eu sei!Mais é que o meu computador ta uma bagunça!

Aliás, quem estir aconpanhando mais algum Fic meu e quizer saber em que pé está a história (se ta parada por algum tempo e etc...), é só ir no meu Profile.Eu atualizei e coloquei todos os Fic já escritos, os que ainda estão sendo escritos e as minhas loucuras futuras;cada Fic tem relacionado os personagens e em alguns casos (como o deste Fic), tem os personagens equivalentes na história real.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Leo no Nina:** Agora que meu PC voltou a funcionar (naquelas!) está tudo bem sim!Ah!E o Mitsumassa...Pode ficar tranqüilinha porque ainda tem muuuuuuuuuita água pra rolar nessa história!

Obrigadinha por lerem e (no caso da Leo no Nina) comentarem!Inté o próximo capítulo!

Bjoks a todos...


	11. Chapter 11

No último capitúlo...

_- "Alô?_

_- Senhor Mitsumassa, eu estou ligando em nome do Shion para dizer que ele conversou com a senhorita Marin e reconsiderou._

_- Reconsiderou, sobre?_

_- A "negociação", se é que o senhor me entende._

_- Ah!Sim a negociação...eu sabia que ele iria voltar atraz!_

_- É, mais ele não quer o nome dele envolvido e então resolveu que eu vou cuidar de tudo._

_- Por mim tudo que eu tenha a Marin!_

_- E o senhor a terá!Amanhã mesmo eu ligo para avisar aonde será feita a negociação._

_- Está certo!_

_- Tchau!"- desliga-_

- Agora, você vai me pagar ruiva desgraçada!

####### **Capítulo 11**

Meia hora depois...

- Marin?

- O que você está fazendo aqui seu verme?

- Também te adoro!

- Fala logo Enzo!

- O senhor Mitsumassa ligou e disse que a reunião para o fechamento do contrato será neste endereço. - entrega um cartão á ela.

- Está certo, a que horas devo estar lá?

- As dez.

- As dez? Mas porque tão tarde?

- Porque assim você terá um tempo para descançar antes da reunião.

- Está bem.

As 22:00 hs Marin chega ao local que indicava o cartão...

- Ué? Nós vamos fechar o contrato num flet? Que estranho...

Chegando á recepção...

- Por favor a suite número 202.

- Fica no 11º andar. - respondeu a recepcionista.

- Obrigada.

Alguns minutinhos depois dentro do elevador...

- Moça, você está bem? - perguntou um rapaz

- Estou sim. - Marin suava frio - _"Droga, eu sempre odiei elevadores!"_

Já dentro da suíte...

- Senhor Mitsumassa? - chamou Marin

- Um minutinho querida!

- _"Querida? Bem olhando pelo lado bom, pelo menos eu estou fora daquele maldito elevador!"_

Mitsumassa aparece na frente de Marin, usando um robby que deixava seu peitoral de fora (ou pança se vocês preferirem)

- _"Sabe o que eu disse sobre lado bom? Esquece! Não tem lado bom nisso! Meu Zeus, esse homem é a visão do inferno!"_

- Então? Vamos "negociar"? - disse ele fazendo áspas com os dedos.

- _"Quem está na chuva é para se molhar." _- pensou Marin.

- Claro! - disse fazendo a voz mais sensual que conseguiu.

- Então venha a cá! - Mitsumassa agarra Marin.

- _"Nota Mental: Eu te O-DE-IO Enzo Vittali!"_

- Ca..Calma, eu vou ao banheiro me arrumar antes.

- Não precisa! - disse ele querendo beijá-la

- Precisa sim! - disse ela finalmente conseguindo de soltar e correndo para o banheiro

- Não demore! - gritou ele enquanto se deitava na cama.

Dentro do banheiro Marin fala com ela mesma...

- Droga! Pensa Milo! Pensa! - dizia ele andando de um lado para outro

- Já sei!

Milo começa a vasculhar frenéticamente a agenda de seu celular.

- Achei. - ele liga para um número.

-_"Alô?"_ - responde uma mulher do outro lado

- _Alô, eu me chamo Marin, sou prima do Milo, e ele pediu para eu te ligar._

- _Porque?_

_- Ele quer que você faça uma surpresa pra um emprezario amigo dele._

_- Ah, claro, se é para o Milo eu faço..._

_Marin, explicou o que a garota deveria fazer e deu o endereço do flet._

_- Venha logo!_

_- Pode deixar. Mas o Milo fica me devendo uma!_

_- Está bem! Obrigada!" _- desliga

- Marin? - grita Mitsumassa

- Já vou querido! Já vou.

Algum tempo depois Marin abre a porta sem fazer barulho e esconde a moça. Voltando ao quarto ela venda os olhos de Mitsumassa e então chama a garota para "fazer o trabalho sujo".

15 minutos depois... (**N/A:** O cara era mais rápido que o Aiolia golpeando um oponente!)

Marin, mandou a garota ir embora e ficou em pé ao lado da cama.

- Acorde, querido! Acorde! - disse ela suavemente

- Hum? - disse ele acordando

- Você tem que assinar o contrato.

- Depois disso eu assino até dez contratos se você quizer.

Marin riu...

- Por enquanto eu só quero que você assine esse aqui! - estendeu-lhe o contrato e ele assinou.

Já em casa...

- Isso são horas Milo?

- Acalme-se Kamyu!

- Eu estava preocupado com você seu irresponsável!

- Porque? Eu luto caratê lembra? - disse ele dando alguns pulos

- Sei... caratê. - Kamus dá uma rasteira em Milo, que cai sentado no carpete da sala

- Ei! Isso foi trapassa!

- Não, você agora é uma mulher, não tem tanta força quanto tinha antes. (**N/A:** Como é que é?! Nós vamos conversar sobre isso depois!)

- Depois eu te conto o que houve, mas agora eu tenho que fazer uma ligação.

- _"Alô?_

_- Shion?_

_- Fale Marin._

_- Eu fechei o contrato com o Mitsumassa._

_- Mas, eu tinha desistido da sociedade._

_- Mas o dinheiro faria falta para a empreza e por isso eu resolvi fazer o que ele queria._

_- Marin, você..._

_- Depois conversamos sobre isso Shion, boa noite!_

_- Obrigado! Muito obrigado Marin._

_- Imagine, eu faço qualquer coisa pela empreza!" _- deliga

- Você que me aguarde amanhã, Enzo!

- Milo, você ainda não disse onde esteve!

- Depois, Kamyu! Depois! - disse ele se trancando em seu quarto.

####### **Continua...**

Voltei Povo!!! Vou começae a tualizar todas as minhas estória (devagarzinho) e vou postar umas novas que eu andei escrevendo.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Yuuna**: O Enzo é Bad né? Mais ele vai ter o que merece! E quanto a ter que dividir o Aiolia... Nem me fale, ele devería ter pelo menos uns 20 irmãos gêmeos né?

Bjokss e valew por ler e comentar!


End file.
